


Shadow Tails

by Leonawriter



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon - Manga, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in a state of disembodiment for over 3000 years generally causes a certain amount of disconnect. Here, it also brings on a demonic nature of sorts. Not that this is an entirely bad thing - as long as the new 'other Yugi' can keep himself and his powers under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Tails

_It was dark.  He was darkness, and he was surrounded by it, all at the same time._

_Perhaps at one point things hadn't been this way, but he...  
_

_Did he even have a name any more? A part of him suggested that he might have. Names held power, after all. He was sure he must have had a good one, because there seemed to be... oh, so_ much _power._

_If only he could use it.  
_

_After all. He was all in pieces, wasn't he?  
_

_..._

The school bell rung, and most of the kids in the class ran out - basketball, it was going to be, right?

Yugi found himself not caring. He wasn't good at that sort of thing. It was a team sport, and he'd just let everyone down - he wasn't all that good physically, he played puzzle games better than sports.

And speaking of... it didn't take much rooting around inside his bag to bring out his most important puzzle of all.  A golden box, one that held a puzzle he'd never been able to solve... something that could be seen, that had never been seen before!

Maybe today he'd solve it. 

Or- that's what he might have thought if it hadn't been taken out of his hands, Jonouchi and Honda playing catch with the priceless artifact he'd _promised_ \- to himself, even if not anyone else - not to allow harm to come to.

"Something that you c'n see, but hasn't been seen? That what you're talking to yourself about?"

He cringed - he hadn't realised those two had stayed behind, and he hadn't realised he was talking to himself, either. He spent so much time alone... it was hardly as though it was something he'd notice unless there was someone around to tell him he was doing it.

"N-no, Honda-kun, give it back-!"

"Ha, 'greatest treasure'?! OI, Jonouchi, catch!"

Yugi got up, reaching desperately, if in vain. 

The game of pass-the-parcel - or rather, puzzle, in this case, as Jonouchi found out when he opened the lid - would have gone on longer if it hadn't been for the timely interruption of 'Mazaki' Anzu.

She'd been his friend for a long time - almost for as long as he could remember! - so he knew he could trust her with this.  He thought... maybe _she_ wouldn't make fun of him if he showed her what his treasure was.

The lid of the box came off, and she reacted with all the awe and amazement he'd hoped for.

So maybe he'd been a _little_ distracted by the thought of having someone actually listening to him for once, and _maybe_ he might have made it seem a  _bit_ like grampa was dead, but then they'd started talking about how the puzzle was supposed to grant a wish or something if solved, and she'd asked him what that might be, and he'd just been... distracted.

He ran into one of the hall monitors on the way out of school, which had been... odd, to say the least.

 _Bodyguard,_ he thought to himself as he walked away. _I don't need a bodyguard. They're just... just trying to make me stronger._

It didn't matter that he didn't want to be their kind of strong. He was sure they didn't mean any harm by it, so why would he need a bodyguard?

...

He hadn't expected to find Anzu waiting for him when he reached home, that is, the game shop. But there she was, and he soon realised his earlier mistake at her reaction to seeing his grampa alive and well.

Maybe it wasn't that far fetched of an assumption to make, though, given that the man had lived through the blue night that had happened within their lifetime, and had still been meddling around with dangerous artifacts up until recently, when he'd retired to look after the shop.

Even now, it seemed, he hadn't entirely given up.

"You're still working on that thing? Haven't given up yet?"

Yugi shrugged as he carried on to his room.

"Who'd give up?"

He'd been going at this for eight years now. Did the old man really think he'd stop that easily? He fought to contain a long-suffering sigh. Of course he wouldn't. 

"The Millennium Puzzle," his grandfather said in a darker tone that caught his attention, one that he thought was supposed to be dark, scary, "is beyond _human_ understanding! It's too hard for you! It's got all sorts of rumours attached to it..."

Anzu, who had been holding pieces in her hands and was clearly taking this seriously, was unnerved by that.

"R-rumours?"

"The Millennium Puzzle," Yugi's grampa carried on to explain, "was discovered at the beginning of the twentieth century.  A team of British archaeologists took it out of a pharaoh's crypt in the valley of the kings. However, afterwards, all those in the team involved died mysterious deaths... and the last one involved said, with his dying breath - _the shadow games!"_

Anzu backed away.

"D-don't you think that's a little _too_ dangerous, Yugi? Like, maybe we should... call in an _exorcist_ or something. I'm just saying."

Yugi paid her no attention. It was his treasure, and he _dreaded_ to think what an exorcist might do with it if they had their hands on it.

"Shadow games, huh... I wonder what they are...? Sounds cool-!"

"They say the hieroglyphs read that... 'The one who solves me shall gain the powers of a demon, the knowledge of the darkness of Gehenna itself!"

Yugi laughed nervously. Trust his grampa to be so melodramatic - or maybe the people putting the words in originally were - but thena again, even if it was just melodramatic-

"That just makes me want to solve it more! It really _does_ solve your wish, then!"

He ran off to his room, grampa chasing him around and yelling about how much it was worth. Worth? This thing could grant _wishes_!

He still didn't manage to solve it that night, either. But he'd keep trying. He'd always, always... keep trying.

...

_Maybe he'd been human once._

_Sometimes, he forgot what was what, now, though. What was 'human' and what was 'darkness'.  
_

_He was in pieces, after all, and now, even more. One of his pieces was missing. He called out to it, calling it home.  
_

_They always came home, in the end. They always returned to him. This time would be no exception.  
_

_The nameless one with no form cloaked his darkness around him, and settled in to wait. He was good at being patient. His missing piece would be back within the blink of an eye.  
_

_A distant rumbling caught his 'ear', and he hummed to himself.  
_

_The rooms were rearranging themselves again. Every so often, they'd do that. They never used to, but they'd do it more and more, recently.  
_

_Maybe something was... changing.  
_

_Or maybe it wasn't, and the darkness would continue. For as long as it would continue for.  
_

_...  
_

AN: Currently, the idea is that for the YGO crew, the 'blue night' happened at least thirteen, maybe one or two years more than that, ago. So - Rin himself _still exists within the AU,_ but currently is living as a human. So far I've only caught up with the manga and haven't even watched one episode of the anime, so I figured that this would be the safest bet, since once the series kicks off and Rin's fifteen (which the ygo crew are at the start as well) things start going south real quick. And to be honest, I didn't know how to work around that.

Most of the events of the early manga are _vital_ to the plot, and therefore I hope to cover the main ones at least. Given that the series ends when they're 16/17, the end of Battle City and the events of the Memory arc would probably happen only a year, two at most, before Rin's awakening if we went with the idea of it being two years before the start of the manga.

Go [here](http://leonawriter.tumblr.com/post/69931788079/you-know-how-i-said-i-was-doing-a-blue) for a view of how Yugi _will_ look later on in the story. Yes, I just plain find the tails _adorable_.


End file.
